Usagi Christmas!
by PrincessDarkSaku
Summary: She wished for one true love on Christmas. Now 18 years later will she get her wish, or be lonely forever. UsagiXOOC ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is a Usagi and a OOC fanfiction.**

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Sailor Moon**

**Christmas Love  
**

_Little Usagi went up to Santa Claus; she was at a mall seeing Santa. _

"_What do you want little girl," Santa asked. _

"_I want a true love on my 18__th__ Christmas," Usagi asked. Santa chuckled._

"_On your 18__th__ Christmas you will get him," Santa said and Usagi hugged him._

* * *

18 years later, 10 days till Christmas.

Usagi was walking to Rae's place.

"I can't wait till Christmas Luna," Usagi said joyfully.

"Why is that Usagi?" Luna asked.

"It will be my 18th Christmas and my wish will come true," Usagi said.

"What was it?" Luna asked.

"I want a true love on my 18th Christmas," Usagi said.

"So Darien will be with you?" Luna asked. Usagi nodded, she arrived to Rae's place they all said hi and discussed what they were going to do on Christmas.

"I am going to spend it with Darien," Usagi said.

"Umm Usako, I can't I have to leave on Christmas, but the day after we can spend time together," Darien said. Usagi stood there shocked.

"You have to be there," Usagi said, Darien shook his head no and left. Usagi sat down and stared at her Santa cookie and everyone chatted then Usagi left.

"Usagi are you alright," Luna asked.

"Yea Luna, I am fine," Usagi said and she ran just as she turned the corner she ran into someone they both got knocked down she looked up and stared into white eyes with white hair and pale skin.

"I am so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going," Usagi said and helped him up.

"Edward are you alright," a girl said.

"I am fine sis," Edward said.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to run into you," Usagi said.

"Its fine, no one was hurt so it's cool," Edward said.

"Oh no buster, its not fine you should have never walked off on me, I am glad this girl knocked into you, thank you, what your name?" the girl asked.

"Usagi," Usagi said.

"Its nice to meet you Usagi and you are going home and telling on mom, you know your blind and can't see, what would happen if you walked into the street lets go, see you Usagi," the girl said

"See you Usagi, and sorry about my sis Rose, she is too overprotected of me," Edward laughed Usagi face was getting red.

"No problem, see you Edward and Rose," Usagi said and they left, Usagi stared where they left.

"Usagi are you alright?" Luna asked Usagi nodded her head and went home, she walked through the door and shrugged her coat off. She looked next door, new neighbors she smiled then she remembered what Darien said, she saddened.

"Luna, Darien is not my true love and I knew all along too but I thought he was," Usagi said

"Usagi it was a wish lets see till Christmas maybe he will come surprising you," Luna said Usagi nodded than her watch ringed.

"Usagi trouble," Ami said. Usagi left and transformed "Moon Crystal Power," Sailor Moon arrived the others were already there, a big snow wolf was fighting them.

"How dare you come here and ruin lover's fun In the name of the Moon I will punish you," Sailor Moon said and the Snow wolf attacked Sailor moon, she dodged it.

"Fire Blast," Mars yelled but it had to effect on it, the Snow wolf sent a blast to Sailor Moon, she could not move she closed her eyes waiting for impact. Then someone grabbed her and got out of the way, Sailor moon looked up a guy with long white hair and white crystal eyes, he put her down and a girl appeared beside him

"I am Sailor Rose," the girl said.

"I am the White warrior," said the guy and they attacked the snow wolf, Sailor moon saw the White Warrior get knocked back, her heart raced up she had to do something, then she transformed again.

"Moon Snow Crystal Power," Sailor moon outfit changed ribbons tied into her ponytails. her skirt turned sparkling white. a white wand appeared with a Crystal heart on top of it.

"Hold it down guys," Sailor moon yelled, they did that.

"White Crystal Charge," Sailor moon yelled and white crystals attacked the snow wolf and it was destroyed. Sailor Rose and White Warrior disappeared they untransformed Usagi sighs.

"Evil for Christmas," Usagi shivered and they left to home Usagi crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! CRITISIM IS WELCOMED!! ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOMED TOO!! once i get reviews i will continue**

* * *


	2. Authors Note

**Sorry everyone but I am going to go through this story and redo the whole thing. Cause it needs some work on it. This story is going to be placed on hold till I redo it.**

**Very Sorry,**

**PrincessDarkSaku**


End file.
